1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a secure socket apparatus and, more particularly, to a socket apparatus for providing security by alarming on detecting an abnormal status in the supply of electricity and taking actions on detecting a dangerous status in the supply of electricity.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional socket apparatus includes a socket unit and a circuit. The socket unit includes a plurality of sockets connected to the circuit in parallel. The circuit can be connected to the mains. An electronic device is connected to the mains through the conventional socket apparatus when a plug thereof is plugged in any of the sockets.
Electricity can be provided to the electronic device from the mains through the conventional socket apparatus. The conventional socket apparatus is however not equipped with any security device to avoid disasters. For example, short circuits might occur when the electronic device malfunctions. An overload occurs when too many electronic devices are connected to the conventional socket apparatus. A leak of electricity might occur when the socket apparatus is located in an excessively humid circumstance or soaked in water. A user might be electrically shocked in the case of such a leak. There are many concerns about the security in use of the conventional socket apparatus.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.